


Front Seat

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For clumsygyrl.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Front Seat

**Author's Note:**

> For clumsygyrl.

It was cold at the front of the bus. Bob wished he'd thought to grab his gloves before taking the wheel, but everyone was asleep and he didn't feel like waking them. He drove, blinking to keep his eyes open every now and then. Cold.

"Hey, man." The voice was sleepy, too familiar, and Bob nodded. He didn't look around, so was surprised to find cloth and styrofome pressed against his wrist.

He looked up. Frank was holding out his gloves and a cup of coffee, poured from the thermos by his bunk, no doubt. He took them, grateful. Silent.

Frank yawned. "How much longer?" he asked. What a question, thought Bob, detached.

"Depends on you," he said; quiet. Half of Frank's mouth slid up and curved.

"That wasn't what I meant," he said. Good-natured. Fuck.

"An hour and a half before we get to the hotel," Bob tried.

Frank leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Wasn't exactly what I meant either."

Bob wanted to turn and face him, but felt the pressing need to keep (them alive) his eyes on the road. "What _did_ you mean, Frank?" he asked.

"Wanted it in heartbeats," Frank mumbled, head pressing into the seat. He sank back into sleep.

"Damn you, Iero," Bob whispered.


End file.
